The Immortal Realm- Neverland
by S.I.N.Graham
Summary: Finding herself trapped in Neverland with no memories of her past life, 17 year old Fawn battles Fairies, demons, and even an Immortal legend, in the hope of escaping home.
"There is a saying in the Neverland that,every time you breathe, a grown-up dies."
― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

She had known this could only end in disaster.

The physics were pretty self-explanatory. Dusting the gold specks from her grass stained knees; she rose and looked the culprit directly in the eyes. As if falling hadn't have been trouble enough, having a thief stalk you around half a jungle sure did beat your optimism down.

'Get up! Get up! No rest for the wicked!'

Jumping form the ground, a billowing cloud of glittering dust lifted into the air, pouring off the flittering pixie. Her dark crystal like eyes glistened in the sun, shining full of mischief. Her thin wings beat, casting a hue of peach skin and blue veins in the wind.

'You need to control yourself Nix. You forget, I'm not the only scavenger in these woods.'

'Nope, nope. Not me. Not you. Just us.'

Nix giggled, stretching her fair arms out around her, spinning uncontrollably in circles. Sighing, Fawn reached towards the ground, scattering fallen leaves over the trail of golden dust.

'You really have to be more careful. If someone finds our trail we'll have no hope of reaching the glass village. I thought you said pixie dust was running out anyways, how come you seem to have an endless amount? Fawn asked, narrowing her eyes towards the creature.

'Dust yes, but not this dust. Pixie dust and trust, that's what Pan—'

Eyes blazing Fawn spun on her heels, yanking the pixie down from the air, slamming her into the ground. Covering her cold mouth with her hand, Fawn eye's darted around the forest. Her ears pricked, listening for the smallest of sounds.

The wind whistled through the trees, sending a harrow sound of nature's screams. The cries of the lost wandering around Neverland eternally. Deciding the coast was clear, she relaxed, moving her hand away from the struggling Nix.

'Hey-'

'Keep your voice down!' She spoke in a hushed voice, kneeling in the broken bramble.

'You could be nicer, human.'

'I am nice, however, you just nearly summoned a demon.'

'Pa-'

Shooting a piercing stare towards the winged creature, it shrunk back against the oak. Its blue wings tucked behind itself in fright.

'Don't say his name. Power is in a name. If you say it, he'll take it as an invitation. We all know what happened the last time that occurred in Neverland. That poor Wendy girl barely got away with her life.'

A strange look came across Nix before she spoke, a look of sadness, if pixies could ever come close to that feeling of emotion she reminded herself. 'Her life yes, but at the cost of another's.'

Fawn knew what she was talking about. Wendy's mind had been clouded when she had summoned Pan the first time, even if she hadn't meant to. The idea of spending eternity in such a magical place had seemed amazing, yet she hadn't thought about her family. By the time she had, it was too late to save any of them. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Had her brother not have followed and sacrificed himself for her, she would never have escaped Pan's immortal clutches.

Bright orange sun beams stretched above, casting twisting shadows amongst the forests ground like poisonous snakes. Fawn's body shuck with cold, small pinpricks raising on her skin like pimples. Rubbing her hands together, she pushed forward. The above light way dimming, casting nights blanket across the Island. They were only a few metres away from where they needed to be, the home of the Fairies.

Not unlike the Pixies they had pointed ears, and wings. However, they were tall as they were small, their skin shimmered a pink rose hue. But not only that, they were more insightful, knowledgeable, they saw things that passed through the realms. They were her only chance at figuring out how, and why she was here. The answer to where her home actually was.

The answer to how she had been heading for Heaven and landed straight in Hell.


End file.
